Moving On? Or Moving In?
by Mieko15
Summary: Erza Scarlet is a well-known mage whose powers are overwhelming to an enemies eyes. However, will her reputation be shattered when Jellal her ex-boyfriend/fugitive reappears in he life? Jerza Drabbles on the Erza and Jellal living together, the roomate life.
1. Chapter 1

**Erza's P.O.V**

* * *

I pulled out the keys to my apartment, yawning loudly. My right hand automatically cupped my lips as the yawn disappeared. Right then, the door managed itself open. Everyday, I came home to a dark empty home, with little company.

"I'm home" I joked as I turned on the living room lights. Not even a pet was present in the room. What an enjoyable life, wouldn't you think?

I passed the pictures on my wall as I dropped my bag on the floor, heading to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I saw only vegetables, and lemon juice Lucy brought for me a week ago. Nothing was there for me to eat.

"Well I guess I'll have to stop at the super market tomorrow" I yawned heading for my bedroom. Instantly I slammed my body against the bed and fell asleep without a word. Work had gotten so heck tack. Some rumored that the Fairy Tail guild itself would completely come to an end. All the members have been fighting to keep their positions, and even took on the most dangerous missions to prove their inner strength.

_Knock Knock_ _Knock!_ I woke up to the sound of the front door being pound on. My eyes pried open as I pushed myself off the bed. I ran to the door peeking inside the peep hole. No one was there.

_That's weird..._

I opened the door, stepping out in the open hallway. No one could be seen from the left or the right. Suddenly a creaking sound was heard over head as I tilted my head upward to the ceiling. A darkened figure was launched towards me as I fell to the ground.

"Gah~" I mumbled as the heavier figure knocked me to the ground. I managed to get up and grab a near by chair.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted back at the blackened figure. It rested in the front door, and slowly approached me. The figure stopped inches away from the chair and pulled off its mask. What happened then, was the most devastating day of my life.

"Nice seeing you again...Erza" the male with darkened blue hair replied.

"What are you doing here Jellal?" I asked throwing the chair aside. The male followed me tossing his belongings on the living room couch.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But I had to be secretive about it"

"A simple 'knock at the door and wait' would have been nice!" I shouted watching him taken a back.

"My bad".

"What are you doing back in the city?" I asked once again crossing my arms. I hadn't seen Jellal since we had went our separate ways a year ago. I had completely moved on from him, with little memory of our time together.

"...people are after me Erza" he stated closing the front door. He became completely aware of his surroundings.

"I'm not suprised that people are after you" I rolled my eyes walking to the kitchen. The only thing I could make was lemon juice for him.

"I'm serous Erza. If I get caught, they'll for sure kill me" he pleaded. I slid the cup of lemon juice in his direction still watching him panic.

"So what do I have to do with this? You want me to fight them?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want you to get involve" he said extending his arms.

"Then what?"

"Let me stay here. Until my name is cleared and they forget about me. They know someone like you wouldn't house someone like me" he said desperately. I rethought the situation carefully.

"It's illegal to house a fugitive, especially since I am the greatest mage in Fairy Tail" I replied briefly.

"Please Erza. Please?" he asked begging on his knees. I watched him childishly pleading. It actually made me feel powerful.

"Fine. But if Fairy Tail finds out, then you're dead" I said turning to the master bedroom.

"Thanks Erza. You're still the best" he nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked as I disappeared in the room.

"Gonna shower. I stink" I complained.

The whole time in the shower, all I could think about was how this happened? Why did Jellal have to suddenly appear in my life? This wasn't the first time he had barged into my home seeking help...

The last time he asked for my help was a year and a half ago. He needed someones help to defeat a bounty hunter who was out to kill him, and no one in Fairy Tail wanted to help. The thing was, at the time, Jellal and I were dating. And of course I would do anything for him.

It was only when we separated, that I realized I needed to live and breath without Jellal by my side.

* * *

_"What do you mean?" my heart was confused, but thumping louder and louder than before. His words were so irking to the ear._

_"Let's just forget any of this ever happened" he stated._

_"What ever happened?" I asked stomping my feet against the floor. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!_

_"Us. This. We can't be together anymore Erza. What happened to the both of us?" he asked._

_"What happened to YOU Jellal?!" I replied shedding tears._

_"You can't live without me. It's annoying. Someone like you shouldn't be following in the footsteps of someone like me"_

_"...you've changed Jellal..." I whispered. Everything I knew about him was a lie now. The trust he promised, the caring and loving side of him he gestured to me. It was all a bitter lie._

_"Are we going to fight?" he asked. "...because I don't want to fight"._

_"I don't either. But what's said is done. Just leave!"_

* * *

The painful feeling was pounding against my chest again. I could exactly depict the day it happened. What it felt like, how furious I felt at the time. How much I cried the night after. Now he was back, to use me and help him stay alive.

I hated how he came back all of a sudden, when I had finally gotten over him...and wants my help once again?!

My shower ended, each drip of water, was a second of my life I wished wouldn't continue. Slowly I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my body. It hugged tightly as I exited the bathroom.

"EEEKKK!" I shouted as I noticed the figure waiting in my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked holding my towel against my chest. Jellal was confused, not understanding what he did wrong.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted hiding my embarrassment. Defensively raising his hands, he jumped off the bed and returned to the living room.

"He expects to make himself at home?!" I complained, grabbing my clothes to change.

* * *

A/N: Jellal please be good to Erza :( From here on, there will be Jerza drabbles on living together^^ Please await for updates! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"You can sleep on the couch" she protested while lining the furniture with blankets and pillows.

"What? But I'm the guess" Jellal wined pouting by the sight of his new bed.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?" she asked irritated.

"...no...but can't I sleep with you?" he asked watching her expression go still. "I swear I won't do anything" he said raising his arms in defense.

She let out a short breath before continuing. "No. We aren't the same as we were before. I intend to keep it that way" she said slamming the last pillow against the couch. "Night"

"Wait, what? That's it?" he asked bitterly. "Were not going to talk and ask each other how we've been and what we've been up to?" he asked.

"There isn't anything you need to know about me. And I already know that you've gotten yourself into trouble". She stated firmly before walking into her room. She laid her body down and rested her head on her pillow sighing.

"I just wished this was all a dream" she whispered as her eyes shut. Slowly she dozed in and out of consciousness until she couldn't feel her body.

At that moment she felt relaxed, until a sudden presence was felt beside her. She flung her eyes open to see the figure lying next to her.

"GET OUT!" she yelled while kicking the body off the opposite side of the bed. The helpless male stood up rubbing his back painfully.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked cringing. She gave a death glare wanting to give him a punch.

"Why the hell are you in my room? Let alone in my bed?!"

"Do you really expect me to sleep on the couch?!" he shot back while having a seat at the edge of the bed. Erza gave a sigh before getting up.

"How long have you been there?" she asked while heading to her closet.

"Um...maybe an hour or so...you're a really heavy sleeper" he laughed giving a wink. She ignored his facial expression, grabbing a jacket and heading out her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he called out running after her.

"The farmer market down the road" Erza carried a sack for her groceries and stuffed her keys inside her jacket pocket.

"Wait, can I come with?" he called out. She shook her head. "I thought you didn't want to get caught?"

"...I can disguise myself..." he pouted while grabbing his large coat and scarf.

"Fine...but don't get in the way" she hesitated before exiting her home.

* * *

"Ohhhh~ I'm telling you Mira, you planned their wedding well" Lucy complimented. The two friends were sitting on the outside of Fairy Tails guild HQ's.

"Geez, you really think so?" she giggled. "The bride was quite a pain actually, she wanted this and that...I'm getting a headache just thinking about it" she shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, in the end, It was an awesome wedding!" Lucy smiled holding her hands together. "Promise me you'll plan my wedding"

Mirajane smirked. "Oh, so you and Natsu already established your wedding?" she giggled. Lucy reacted with a sour expression.

"Ew...me and Natsu? Never gonna happen" she shook her head.

"Come on Lucy, you know you like him~" she teased. "And if that doesn't work, then you can always marry Loke~"

"You just don't stop with my love life..." Lucy mentally smacked herself in the face. "Oh, hey, whose that with Erza?" she asked staring off into the distance.

Mirajane's eyes had also caught sight of the two mages, wondering herself. "Yeah, i've never seen him before..."

"ERZA!" Lucy called out as the female red-head turned her head. "Hey!" she smiled back waving.

Erza approuched the two girl while holding a solid smile. "Haven't seen you in a while" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, we haven't done a mission in a while..."

"Plus, everyone in Fairy Tail is panicking for a mission..." Lucy added.

"Well, if you guys need a job I could probably find another play-"

"We will never do that again" Lucy interrupted as Mirajane recalled the last time they took a mission from her.

"Agreed" Erza nodded. Lucy leaned over besides Erza, holding her hand out to tell a secret.

"Hey, Erza...who is that with you?" she asked curiously. Erza pulled back and replied simply.

"Oh, this is Mystogan, don't you guys remember?" she asked looking at Marijane and Lucy.

"Ohhhh! That's who the other S-class wizard is, correct?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen him in real life" Lucy agreed.

Jellal bowed politely in front of the two, introducing himself as Mystogan.

* * *

"Well that was close..." he whispered as they past people in the market.

"Why? They're just my guild friends..." she replied.

"...I don't want any of the Fairy Tail members to know that I am here..."

"Well, then maybe you should just stay back at my house all day then" she concluded while walking ahead of him.

"Wait" he said while grabbing her wrist. Her body moved back and turned to face his.

"I don't want to be away from you..."

His words caused her to blush a shade of red as he quickly let go of his hand.

"...I mean, I haven't seen you in forever, we should act the way we were before I left" he managed to say as he stammered on his words.

"...let's just pick up food and go home..." she replied, still walking a head.

* * *

Erza was sitting on her chair, crossed legged and elegant. She was busy reading a novel draft that Lucy let her borrow. Lucy was in fact a decent writer who expressed her words nicely on paper.

The front door was unlocked in a split second as the door creaked open.

"Where have you been?" she asked turning to Jellal. He looked at Erza almost as if he was caught red handed for a crime. He had separated from Erza when they were at the market, saying he had to get something.

"I was out...getting something" he replied. She still hadn't looked up from her novel, reading page by page.

"I got you something" he said holding a juice can against her cheek.

"Kyaah~" a small shriek jolted from her lips as she dropped her book shaking. She looked at the man laugh as he hopped on the opposite side of the couch.

"Lemon soda?" she asked staring at the brand of the can. He nodded while pulling out a plastic bag.

"Lemon's our sour, so to sooth it, I got you something sweet" from the bag he pulled out a white box and held it out to her.

"What's that?" she asked setting down her can and book. Taking the box into her hand, she opened it, slowly examining it.

"...Jellal..."

"I remember you used to eat a whole one when I wasn't there to share with you" he laughed. "Remember? You refused to give ANYONE a piece?"

She recalled the moments where she wouldn't have anyone eat a single bite of her precious strawberry cake".

"This looks delicious..." she replied shortly, trying not to attack the cake whole.

"See...I knew you'd like it" he smiled digging inside the plastic bag, to pull out utensils.

"Say aww" he smirked holding a piece of cake on a fork.

She looked up at his offering while blushing. _"Is that acceptable?"_ she thought holding her breath. Slowly she bit into the piece and quickly grabbed the fork from his hands before he could see her blush.

"Thank you Jellal" she mumbled with the fork still hanging from her mouth.

"Anytime Erza" he whispered while patting her head.

* * *

A/N: Strawberry Cake Moment~^^ Kyaaahh~ Erza is so cute when she's embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey what are those cans?" Jellal asked curiously as he approached the multiple sets of paint cans lined against the wall in her spare closet.

"Those? They're just some colors Mirajane helped me pick out for the apartment" she said studying each wall carefully.

"And you didn't come around to painting a single one?" he asked pulling up one of the cans.

"I didn't have time to, because of the missions our team goes on...it's always constant, like everyday we have a new one coming in" she answered.

"Since you don't have a mission today...why not paint it today?" he offered.

"Really? Sure!" she nodded. Erza had changed into a regular tank top and shorts.

"Want to borrow some clothes?" she offered pulling out a T-shirt and pants. "Some are Gray's, since he never wears his clothes most of the time" she managed to laugh.

"Thanks" he answered while changing.

"Where do we even start?" she thought, examining the wall. "Maybe in the living room first" she thought out loud.

"How about Green?" he mentioned, replying to her rampling. "Since, it compliments red"

She looked at her hair quickly and looked back at the wall.

"I suppose...Mira did buy me a ton of colors, heaven knows why..."

The two began painting the living room walls with a light shade of green. In an hour, they were finished with the whole wall.

"Geez who knew painting ONE wall would be so exausting" she complained, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Couldn't agree with you more" he laughed while setting down his paint brush.

There was a short break of silence between the two. Either there was nothing to speak of, or they were tired from the non-stop painting.

"So how has your guild been?" she asked staring into his eyes. He looked away, breaking the connection. "Fine..."

"For one, we have been in trouble, in my case at the moment" he whispered. "But we are doing good on our part, and stopping those from entering the darkness"

"How is Ultear and Meredy?" she asked, remembering those were the women in his guild. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything.

"They're both fine. Seems like they get more annoying everyday" he complained. "But I haven't spoken to them since I got in trouble"

"I take it they had nothing to do with it?" she asked.

"Indeed. They both are innocent, and have no part in my crimes" he comfirmed.

"I like them, I hope to see them someday again. They were such good company...back when we were..." she tried to finish her sentence of their past together but couldn't. Jellal understood what she was trying to say and replied, trying to change the subject from turning awkward.

"I see. And you are with the same team?" he asked trying to recall the last time he had seen her.

"Natsu, Gray, and Lucy...oh yeah and Happy also" she smiled thinking of her friends. "Yep, they're still the same guys"

Jellal nodded. "I wish I could have stayed and joined Fairy Tail"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I would only taint your well reputation" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked leaning closer.

"You're the best wizard in Fairy Tail Erza" he said weakly. "Who am I? A criminal. Who should be punished for my sins"

"It's not like that Jellal. We all suffered in the past, but we managed to pull through in the end" she said trying to bring encouraging words.

"But none of the others share the same kind of suffering that I have felt" she noticed his gloomy expression.

"Hey cheer up. We can all become happy in the end right?" she asked. At that moment she flicked the paint brush in his direction. It had splattered against his face.

"Hey no fair I wasn't prepared" he laughed while sticking his finger into the paint can.

"Prepare for payback Erza" he said while getting a good mark on her face.

"Hey!" she said continuously aiming at him with her paint brush.

In the end the rest of the walls ended up not getting painted. But the two became closer than before that day, and had a fun day off together. And hey, at least that one wall got painted right?

* * *

A/N: Hey. So that was the end of one of the drabbles including messy paint. How are these short drabbles? Don't worry, I planned more cute moments to come soon. It's a bit mild at the moment since it's only the beginning of their adventure~^^


	4. Chapter 4

Erza yawned as she awoken from her rest. It was a long night of wrapping gifts and emailing Christmas letters. She was completely drained, not by magic energy, but by being sleep deprived.

The home she walked around in was empty. Jellal wasn't anywhere to be seen for some reason.

"I guess he does take the form of Mystogan sometimes, appearing once or twice, but never always being in the same place for so long" she said to herself.

Guess she'd have the rest of the day to herself as she sat on the couch, turning on the television. The news was already finished since she had woken later in the day.

"Nothings on" she complained as she leaned her head back against the couch. Her eyes wandered over to the clock above which read the numbers...

"9:30...where the hell is he at this hour?"

The door bell rang in an instant as she sprung to her feet. She walked over to see who it was, her eyes focused enough to see who was standing at the door. She smiled and opened the door to see the spunky blonde girl.

"Morning Erza~" she greeted smiling widely.

"Hey Lucy, come in" she gestured. Lucy walked in taking off her shoes.

"Wow, I haven't been to your house in a while" she said looking around the room.

"Yeah, has it really been a long time?" she asked scratching her head.

"Well I came by to drop off your Christmas gift..." she said handing a small package. Erza took it with delight as she headed towards her gifts on the dining room table.

"Here's yours" Erza said exchanging the wrapped box.

"Thanks. Say, Erza, you seem a bit tired. Have you been staying up that late reading my novels? Is it really that good?" she laughed. Erza managed a small grin.

"Wrapping gifts for everyone in the guild actually. But your novel is really interesting Lucy, please continue and send me the updates" she smiled.

"No problem. By the way, since you have every members gift, does that mean you're going to the guild later on?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so...why?"

"I'm headed there now so If you wanted to come..." she offered. Erza thought for a moment. She wasn't sure where Jellal was, and when he was going to return, what if he came home and found she was gone. She would leave him alone on Christmas...

"A quick run wouldn't hurt" she said smiling.

"Great" Lucy smiled. "I'll meet you in the front of the apartment dorms then" she said hurrying outside.

* * *

"Would you please just get out of my face?!" Gray shouted into Natsu face.

"Could you be a little less annoying on a day like this?!" he shouted back in return.

"Oh dear, what's happening now?" Mirajane asked while returning from the basement.

"Those two unfortunately are at it again" Wakaba said biting against his usual cigarette.

"On Christmas?" she asked blinking multiple times.

"Yep."

"Just take your frickin present!" Natsu ordered shoving his present into Gray's hands.

"Maybe I don't want your gift! Take my present!" he shouted back giving Natsu his gift.

"This maybe a piece of crap! Remember last years gift? It was a fucking fire extinguisher! Are you trying to mock me?" Natsu shouted showing blaze in his arm.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted in the front of the guild hall. Everyone turned to see the women shining in armor arrive.

"Oh crap, look what you did now" Gray complained in Natsu's direction.

"Me?!"

"That's enough I said!" her words were strict and to the point.

"Now. If you two ruin Christmas like last year...then you two will be dead!" she shouted as they cleared the room.

"ye-ye-yes mam"

"Oh, I remember what happened last time" Lucy laughed. "The two boys fought and Natsu burned the Christmas tree down. What a bunch of idiots" she shook her head.

"Oh...I wasn't able to give Gray and Natsu their gifts...maybe later then..." Erza said shrugging.

"Did she already forget that she scolded them?" Lucy thought amazed by her sense of forgetfulness.

It was almost late when Erza and Lucy finsihed their rounds of gift delivering. Many of the other members were of course on missions or just haven't been seen. They decided to give those gifts later and return home as soon as they could.

"Well anyways I need to go now" Erza said after handing the rest of the presents to the members lying around the guild hall.

"Aw, you aren't coming to the guild party?" Lucy asked calling after the red-head. Erza turned back lightly. "It's fine. I may go out of town to visit family" she lied.

As Erza exited the guild Lucy turned slapping her forehead. "Erza you are a terrible liar. I know you don't have family to visit..." she said closing her eyes.

Erza yawned, still tired from delivering gifts. Sometimes she didn't understand how she could pull an all nighter on Christmas Eve, then deliver presents all day the next day. Her body ached and she was starving for some food. She unlocked her apartment dorm and slipped into the pitch black room. She was surprised to see part of the room was lit, not with light...but with candles.

"What the-" she thought. There she saw a figure sitting by the window.

"Where were you the whole day?" Jellal asked pouting. Erza dropped her stuff on the ground and walked towards the man.

"I should be asking the exact same thing" she said sitting beside him.

"I just returned from...a mission...and no one was home..." he said. Erza could tell that he was lying, also that he was lonely. Jellal was always a terrible liar, even worse than herself.

"A mission really? As Mystogan?" she chuckled.

"Yeah...you could say that..." he managed a small grin on his lips.

_GRUMBLE GRUMBLE~_

Erza blushed as she covered her stomach region. Jellal stared at her with confusion. "Was that your..."

"No!" she said hiding her face in the dark. He smirked. "You're hungry aren't you?"

"Maybe..." she said softly.

"Don't hide it Erza. It's okay to show a little weak side sometimes" he laughed while revealing a plate of food. She looked at it and looked back at Jellal. "How did you get this?" she asked confused.

"I cooked it..." he said simply. "What? You didn't think I could cook? How did you think I was surviving out there all this time?" he laughed.

"Thank you" she said biting into the food. She hadn't noticed, but the two of them had been sitting close each other. She tried not to put attention to it as she stepped away.

"I have a gift for you..." she said running to grab something.

"You shouldn't have" he said smiling.

"Here" she said tossing it in his direction. He caught the small box easily, turning it over to see in the moonlight.

"...you-"

"I spent enough money from my missions to afford it" she stated crossing her arms.

It was a pendant, almost like charm. "These are difficult to obtain" he said to himself.

"Where did-"

"I got it while on one of my mission in the Celestial Wizards Shop...you may not be a celestial wizard...but it's use as a charm to summon weapons...I thought you could use it when you return to your guild...so could make this world a little better...with my help..."

"Erza...thanks" he smiled. She was avoiding eye contact to his, he smiled noticing how much she had cared.

"I guess my present is crap compared to yours" he laughed to himself. "I should have gotten something more rugged" he said while pulling out a box. She examined it and noticed that the sides were all enclosed.

"What..." she thought trying to find a way to open it...

"Here let me help you..." he started as he grabbed the box. There hands had touched once and a while in between the box. At that point she was completely embarrassed.

"There" he said as the box sprung open. She looked at it painfully noticing it was a bracelet.

* * *

"Better catch up" Jellal said teasing the younger Erza. They were about seven, still playing and taunting one another. They would play warrior, where Erza always ended up winning.

"You're not gonna win this time" she laughed pushing him to the ground.

"Wow Erza, you got me this time"

"Don't you mean, I always get you? Jellal I always win, and nothing can change that" she teased.

"Whatever, I will beat you someday" he laughed punching her in the shoulder.

"Just try me" she challenged.

The two children walked closer to where the others were, just then Jellal had stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning to the boy.

He looked as if he was shy, blushing little by little at a time. "What?" she asked again.

"I want you to have this..." he said avoiding her stare and holding a bracelet in front of her.

"Thanks? What's it for?" she asked.

"The guys and I thought we would give you something since you take care of us well" Jellal said shyly.

Erza looked at the bracelet, examining the hand made woven band and beaded charms. On the outside was carved in letters from a knife.

_ERZA - We will always be with you_

"I mean if you don't like it...it was Simon's idea..." he said shaking.

"No. I love it" she smiled. "Come on, I gotta tell the others thanks also" she said running off to the others.

* * *

"...what does this one mean?" she asked looking up at Jellal.

"...this one..." he began confidently looking her into her eyes. "...this one is from me..."

She examined it once again, it was similar to the one she received long ago except more finer looking.

"I'm afraid to ask how much you spent for it" she said looking at the bracelet. Then it caught her eye.

On the inside engraved her name. _Erza Scarlet - I will forever be with you..._

She looked up instantly at Jellal who was now ashamed to look at her. He was smiling, but couldn't bare to look her in the eyes any longer.

"Just remember, we're in this together no matter what"

She nodded, managing a smile upon her lips. "Merry Christmas Jellal".

"Huh-" he smirked. "You too Erza"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Christmas Chappie for Jerza. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas with family and friends. Oh dear, I'm working on this chapter at like 3 in the morning and I'm scared since I keep hearing noises in my home. ( / O ^ O)/

Happy: Oh~ You better get outta there!

A/N: Happy? How'd you get here?

Happy: It's easy! I just narrated myself in this story and BAM! Here I am!

A/N: Please get out -_-

Happy: But I like it here ^w^ I just came to say how I am demanding more Jerza moments!

A/N: Happy...every chapters gonna be a drabble of Jerza moments -_-

Mirajane: I agree with Happy, more Jerza!

A/N: Mira?! What are you doing here?

Mirajane: I was just stopping by, good day~

A/N: Please wait for the next chapter, I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying the drabbles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erza~ can we please hang out today?" Jellal asked impatiently.

Erza was busy, reading Lucy's novel drafts, and drinking her hot cup of coffee. Jellal sat beside her acting foolish.

"Erzaaaa?!"

She put down her book giving him a 'look'. "Didn't you have enough fun when I was off the past week?!" she asked.

"...I can't leave this place...your home...so I need someone to keep me company" he pleaded still hoping she would turn a new leaf.

"My house is the most boring place in the world. Before you came, I always went to Lucy's house" she said opening to her page again.

"It isn't boring when you're here..." he whispered.

"Did you say something?" she asked leaning her head near his.

"No..." he lied biting his tongue.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Erza's eyes shot up as she looked straight at Jellal. He too had the same expression, jumping past the couch.

"What do we do?!" he asked panicking.

"Shoot!" she whispered. "Don't make a sound. They will go away if no one responds" she assured.

Suddenly the door knob giggled easily, the sound of a click filled the room. Jellal could tell Erza was in complete shock as the door became unlocked. She managed to grab hold of his body, both figures hiding in the living room closet.

Erza couldn't see much at first, probably because her face was buried in Jellal's chest.

"Ah-" she whispered feeling completely embarrassed. Her body shifted away from his as she apologized greatly. "I'm sorry-"

"Shhh" he whispered, placing his right index finger on her lips. They heard the front door open, and stayed completely still.

"Man, Erza ain't home?!" a male voice shouted.

"Natsu you idiot, we aren't supposed to be here!" Lucy's voice overpowered his.

"Yeah, you know how much trouble we could get if Erza walked in?!" Gray said hitting his head. Natsu ignored his remark and continued searching the rooms. Erza and Jellal could hear the sound of pans clinking, furniture moving, and refrigerator door opening.

"Ah, Erza doesn't mind. We're all family right?" he asked carelessly. Erza cringed. "Natsu So help me I'll-" she began.

"Shh..." Jellal whispered against her ear. Her cheeks burned realizing how close they were again. Why was this closet so cramped?!

"Hey did you hear that?" Natsu asked curiously. Lucy and Gray looked at him confused.

"Are you hearing things again Natsu?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes. Natsu furrowed his eye brows, trying to concentrate on the odd sound he heard.

"I'm sure it was something. My dragon ears can hear well you know" Natsu winked.

"I think it came around here..." he said approaching the closet. Erza jolted backwards into Jellal's body as they both leaned back from the door.

"Probably a mouse or something" Gray said flicking his hand. "It's no big deal"

"You're right...I guess Erza really isn't home"

Erza let out a small sigh to herself feeling her body heat boil.

"I just wanted to ask her when we could start our next mission" Lucy pouted to herself.

"We haven't gone on one in forever" Natsu commented scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's not like we haven't tried to find one. It's just everyone has been taking whatever they can" Gray said shamefully.

"The old man said he wasn't sure what he was going to do...about the guild..." Natsu shook his head.

"How are we supposed to earn money? This is our jobs..." Lucy began. "And my rent is due at the end of the month..."

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll get a mission in no time, and we'll pay your rent easily!" Natsu assured, giving a thumbs up.

Lucy managed a smile as Gray nodded approvingly. "We can come back later, Erza may be out. We don't wanna stress her out about getting a new mission"

"Alright, why don't we head over to the guild then?" Lucy offered.

"Okay" they all headed out the door, leaving a clicking sound. Once the room was empty the closet door slid open.

"That was a- close-one" she stuttered noticing that her face was inches from his.

"I mean, I'm gonna kill Natsu the next time I see him! How did he get into my house?!" she asked changing mood. Jellal smiled behind her, he could tell how obviously embarrassed she was. Lazily he grabbed her wrist, she turned to see his face.

"Ah-" she let out, confused and stunned by his actions.

"You could stay...we have all day..." he smirked. She watched his expression, and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Gahhh!" the wind was knocked out of his chest. Falling on his back, Jellal gasped for air shortly.

"Yah! Don't scare me like that" she said walking away.

"Good game Erza" he laughed holding his stomach. "I'll crack you somehow" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Erza why you no accept Jellal's love?! Closet love~ 3 Sorry it's so short but I wanted to oneshot this chappy^^


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed darkened, the night was full of heavy feelings and it seemed like there was no hope in sleeping.

"Why don't you hang out with us tonight Erza?" she remembered Lucy asking her a few hours before.

"Nah. I think you should be thinking about yourselves for once, I'm fine" she assured. Lucy stared at her with open eyes.

"But you're always alone, it's fine to spend time with us"

"It's no trouble at all Lucy. You guys have fun. Just make sure Gray and Natsu don't fight in public"

"Alright. But if you change your mind, we'll be down by the guild popping fireworks" she said before parting ways with her.

Erza rested her head against the window, remembering how a few days ago this was where she and Jellal sat during Christmas. She blushed feeling the chained bracelet rub against her wrist.

"I guess I'm spending New Years alone as well..." she sighed.

"Of course not" Jellal's voice was heard over her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a stunned expression.

"What? Did I surprise you?" he chuckled sitting beside her. She shook her head staring out the window.

"Nope. Just didn't expect you to be here...you didn't want to spend New Years with Meredy and Ultear?"

"Why would I? If I do, I'll only get heat from Ultear for the trouble I've gotten into" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Erza" he spoke up out of the blue. She was caught off guard by his sudden apology.

"For what?" she asked turning to see him still looking outside.

"I bet I'm a big nuisance right?" he smirked to himself. She held her legs up to her chest, resting her head against her knees.

"No. Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I've caused you to take care of me for the last few days...I'm starting to feel as if I'm getting in your way and all..."

"You've barely taken jobs in the last days, spend less time with your friends, and spend your holidays at home alone instead off with your guild members..."

"That's not true..." she began. "I'm not alone...you're here..." she smiled. He turned his chin thinking.

"I guess that's right...but I question sometimes if you really enjoy my presence"

"...I admit that at first it was trouble..." she stated. His eyes grew wide as he was surprised. "...after the last years since we saw each other...I thought it would be hard to live with you again"

"Is it because you were afraid of me?" he asked shaking with his hands gripped. She looked away, keeping eye contact away.

* * *

"Jellal you're acting stranger than usual" Erza began, staring at the man. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were wide with rage.

"This is normal Erza, it's who I've always been" he assured turning to the women. She shook her head.

"This isn't like you at all and I know it!" her words were shaky as she grabbed his hands quickly.

"You're scaring me. Please don't act this way" she stated crying, tears that shed down her left eye.

"NO!" he yelled as his arms flung her. She shielded herself as he had left a mark on her face. Brutally, it had left her bruised.

"Who are you?!" she screamed feeling the pain throb against her face.

* * *

"I regret ever laying a hand on you" he admitted staring down.

"I understand now that I'm older...that you had utterly no control over your body at the time" she said nodding.

"No. Erza, the things I did. The way I treated you not so long ago...it scared me for life" he announced.

"I'm fine" she stated, trying to sweeten her voice nicely. He couldn't bare to look her directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you can never forgive the things I did and the person I was" he stated simply.

She was a bit struck by his response. She wanted the old Jellal back, the one that would care for her and take care of her when she was sad. Or the Jellal that would wipe her tears dry when she needed it. Not the Jellal that stood before her. The one that admitted defeat, and was unable to live up to the things he done. And most importantly, the Jellal that accepted forgiveness.

"I don't care what happened in the past. I'm glad that you're here..." she stated. He managed to take a glance of her before he shied away.

"It's true though, that I am afraid to act like how we used to be" she admitted holding both his hands within hers.

His hands shivered, but were somehow comforted by her words. "I wish you'd look at me at least, so I can know you feel...maybe you want to act the same as we did before as well-"

Her words were interrupted by lips pressed lightly against hers. Her eyes were widened, surprised for his actions. She underestimated every word she said before that. Their hands were still entangled together, holding the position they wished could last forever.

BOOM! The sound of loud booms sounded loudly from the outside, ending the kiss. They both looked outside to see the colors exploding outside. Erza gasped, happy to see the brightened lights fill the air. She loved fireworks and was always amazed by them since she was little.

"Wow~ Fairy Tail really done it this year" she said with stars in her eyes. Her hands pressed against the window surface, her breath fogging it lightly.

"They did. Aren't you proud to be in that guild?" he asked hovering his hand over hers. She smiled, hiding her faint blush nodding.

"Natsu and Gray have to clean all that up tomorrow" she laughed to herself.

* * *

"Gray! Hurry up and pass me the next one!" Natsu shouted against the night air. "I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down. I still gotta unpack these" Gray said ripping the new box of explosives.

"Gray-sama do your best!" Juvia cheered on the sides.

"Man I wish Erza was here to enjoy the fireworks with us. You know how much she loves them" Lucy commented while watching the fireworks.

"I feel like she is enjoying it...somehow..." Mirajane commented simply feeling her 'senses'.

"Yeah. She wouldn't spend New Years alone" Levy commented beside Lucy.

"Oh, by the way Levi-chan, hows your love scene doing?" Mirajane asked winking.

"That's confidential!" Levy screamed holding her hair.

"Aye~ Levy-chan don't be embarrassed~" Mira teased.

* * *

A/N: Hey how'd you like my New Years special? ;D Was it mushy and shipped enough? Haha, well it's safe to say that now Jerza can act like how they used to be~^^ Have a happy new year and a great holiday guys!


End file.
